A Kid's Evil
by CoolKid94
Summary: The Kaitou Kid announces a heist, catching Kaito off guard, but he assumes it's another copycat. However, when the heist comes around, Kid steals the jewel without Kaito doing a thing! Who is the new Kaitou Kid and why does he know Kaito's identity? (No, I'm not bringing back the crazy robot)
1. Kid Heist - By an Imposter

Here we are, my first new story in quite a while (not counting Minami). I thought I'd go a different route this time, focusing on Kaitou Kid and his adventures. I'm hoping the story goes somewhere pretty good as time goes on. Hope you all enjoy the first chapter of this seemingly awesome story!

Disclaimer: Maybe one day, the producers of Conan will see this NOT FOR PROFIT fanfiction and use it in a movie. Huh, we know that won't happen; we'll just get more crap Conan AOs.

* * *

Chapter One

Kaito Kuroba had a secret, a secret that only a few other people knew. Not even his best friend Aoko knew. Kaito was the Kaitou Kid, a thief that taunted the police and stole jewels from the tightest security using only magic tricks.

The Kaitou Kid was actually an alias he had adopted from his later father Toichi, who had been killed by a criminal organization for getting in their way. Now Kaito was determined to foil their plans, but he hadn't gotten very far with it yet. Sure, he was having fun being Kid, but he didn't really _enjoy_ stealing gems. He just enjoyed the thrill of the chase and showing off to crowds. That's what magicians did; they entertained.

Kaito was always pulling pranks on Aoko for fun, too. She responded with either a mop, broom, or anything else she could find. The worst case scenario was responding with fish. At this point, Kaito had never responded to fish while in full costume, but like they say, trends are meant to be broken. When the trend was broken, that was the first hint that something was wrong.

XXX

That was why Aoko knew something was wrong that day, the first day of one of the most exhausting ordeals in the first year of the resurrected Kaitou Kid.

"What are doing, Kaito?" asked Aoko one day. Kaito had sat down at his desk and was doing something in his desk.

"I'm just preparing," he said vaguely, his hands working feverishly. Aoko leaned over to see what he was doing, but Kaito shifted his chair and blocked her view.

"Geez, if you won't tell me, then I don't care!" said Aoko huffily, silently preparing for whatever prank he was about to pull on her.

Then there was a bang and a puff of smoke. Kaito looked up, his face blackened from whatever he'd been working on having backfired and gone up in smoke. Aoko giggled. "What?" asked Kaito angrily, using his handkerchief to clean his face.

"Not even the great Kaito is perfect at magic!" Aoko teased.

"What was that?" asked Kaito, firing up at once. He stood up and towered over her. "Well, you're so anti-Kid you won't help you dad catch him! You're as lame as he is!"

"What?" asked Aoko dangerously, all traces of laughter gone from her face. "You think it's _my_ fault Kid keeps getting away?"

"What, are you deaf or something?" Kaito grinned, magically cleaning the handkerchief and putting it away. Nearby, Akako looked on in amusement.

'I give it 5.004 seconds,' Hakuba thought to himself, putting his pocket watch away. 'Maybe it was worth it to come back to Japan for a week after all.' Sure enough, that was as long as it took for Aoko to fly into a rage, chasing Kaito around first with a chair, a desk, a mop, some karate, Kaito's own card gun, and a variety of other objects.

"Guys, we're still in class," said the teacher in exasperation.

XXX

When school let out that day, Aoko walked off in a huff, a sticker of a fish attached to her uniform to keep Kaito away. Akako, seeing her chance, cornered Kaito by the shoe lockers.

"Kuroba-kun, you'll probably need help tonight. My friend Lucifer says that there will be rain tonight, so I suggest leaving the hang glider at home."

"What are you talking about?" asked Kaito. He tried to edge away, but Akako shoved him against the tree.

"Are you still going to deny it? Then let me spell it out for you. If you are the Kaitou Kid, _cancel_ the heist tonight. Lucifer also showed me one other thing. You were standing atop the museum in civilian clothes, with the Inspector holding your costume. You can figure out the rest, can't you?"

But Kaito looked confused. "There's a Kid heist tonight?" he asked.

Akako rolled her eyes dramatically. Then she stole Kaito's phone out of his pocket, fiddled with the buttons, and showed him a news article. Its title read 'Kaitou Kid vows to steal the Prince's Diamond!' Kaito, stunned, took the phone and began reading the article, his eyes growing wider with each sentence.

"This is all wrong," said Kaito. Akako, satisfied with his response, left him alone and walked away. However, that wasn't why Kaito was shocked. '_Kid sent his manifesto to the Tokyo Museum of Geologic History early this morning voicing his intent to steal the Prince's Diamond, a diamond from Europe that is rumored to have belonged to a Prince of England. Inspector Nakamori of the Police Department would not release the official note, but he confirmed that it was genuine. Kid fans wait in high anticipation of the heist.'_

'Well, it's a good thing I didn't have anything better to do,' Kaito thought to himself, putting the phone away. He had an imposter to unmask.

XXX

That night, Kaito arrived at the museum to find that the streets were packed with Kid fans clamoring to get in. He knew he had to sneak in past the throng, but he couldn't risk revealing himself as Kid. Just like always, however, he had a plan. He dove into an alleyway for a quick change. A minute later, a fake Akako Koizumi had emerged, dressed in an Ekoda High girls uniform. Akako/Kid forced his way into the crowd, moving slowly towards the entrance. He caused a great pandemonium by performing as perfect an imitation of Akako as he could, making the jaws drop on more than a few guys and also making it easier for him to cut ahead.

When Kid got inside, he found that everybody was crowded around the doorways leading into the diamond exhibit room. The room itself was lined with cops, including four around the display case. A quick peek inside showed that the usual suspects were there. Nakamori was pacing around anxiously, barking orders and checking his watch. Conan, Ran, and Kogoro were also inside, along with Sonoko, although her uncle Jirokichi was nowhere to be seen. Standing alongside Nakamori were Aoko and Hakuba. Aoko was still in her school uniform, but had disposed of the fish sticker.

"Nakamori-san!" Kid cried loudly, getting Aoko's attention.

"Akako-chan! What are you doing here?" she asked, approaching the divider between the crowd and the empty room.

"I was looking for Kuroba-kun, but I can't find him anywhere. I guess he's not in there with you, either."

"I don't know where he is. I don't normally come to these things, but since Hakuba-kun was back, he invited me. Dad practically _invited_ him in. Plus, I got to meet that little boy and his family! His intelligence is simply amazing; it's no wonder he's come the closest to capturing Kid!"

"Do you mind if I come in, Nakamori-san?" asked Kid suddenly.

"How do I know you're not Kid in disguise?" she asked, leaning forward and making to grab Kid's face with her hands.

Kid took a step back and keeping in character, he said, "Nakamori-san, I would prefer if you did _not_ pinch my face. I have to keep my looks up, after all."

"Fine," she conceded, putting her hands down. "Tell me something only the _real_ Akako-chan would know."

"Your fight with Kuroba-kun earlier today ended with a burst of confetti and you wore a sticker of a fish to keep him away the rest of the day. Personally, I'd _enjoy_ it if he'd pay that sort of attention to _me_."

"Come in," said Aoko, ignoring the last part. After explaining to the cops, Kid lifted up the rope barrier and passed through. Joining Hakuba, he was startled by Hakuba suddenly turning away with a pink face.

"See something you like, Hakuba-kun?" Kid asked sweetly, fully enjoying the look of panic on Hakuba's face.

'Just play it cool,' Hakuba thought to himself. 'Just because she's out of your league doesn't mean you have to act like a fool.' "Don't be silly," said Hakuba, walking swiftly away.

"Oh ho ho ho!" Kid laughed, imitating perfectly how Akako laughed. Getting back at Hakuba was totally worth disguising as Akako.

"Excuse me, neechan?" came a small voice suddenly. Kid felt a tug on his/her skirt. He knew that voice. He also knew he'd have to keep his cool.

"What is it, little boy?" he asked sweetly, turning around and bending her knees so she was at eye level with Conan. Kid knew full well not to be fooled by the 'little kid face' Conan was showing him.

"I'm Edogawa Conan," said Conan, holding out his hand. "Nice to meet you."

"Is that any way to greet a lady?" Kid asked, taking advantage of Akako's vain personality to get some revenge on Conan, too. Conan looked at her oddly, and Kid wondered if he'd gone too far. Then Conan's attention was distracted by a puff of white smoke from behind Kid. Kid looked around and saw something impossible. Kaitou Kid crouched atop the glass display case, holding a Sonoko mask in one hand. The remains of a Teitan High uniform lay on the floor.

"Kid!" roared Nakamori. He and the guards surrounding the case ran at Fake Kid, but Fake Kid grinned before tossing the Sonoko mask away. Then the lights went out. "Get Kid!" roared Nakamori again, and there were sounds of a confused mob attempting to secure the thief. In the midst, the distinctive sound of smashing glass was heard. "Don't let him get away!" said Nakamori. There was more panicked scrambling before the lights came back on.

Cops had come from all over the room and lay all over the case. Glass fragments were scattered all over the place. Conan and Hakuba, however, were looking up at the balcony lining the room. Fake Kid stood there, looking down at the floor. "Thank you for your gracious performance! Now, so long my friends!" He then dropped another smoke bomb. Shattering glass was heard and when the smoke cleared, Kid was gone, using his hang glider to go out through the window.

All without Kaito Kuroba, disguised as Akako Koizumi, moving a muscle. Then he remembered the real Akako's advice. Grinning to himself/herself, he ran out of the room to give chase.

It was taking longer than Kid would've liked to get outside, so he went to the bathroom and climbed out a window. It was pouring rain outside, and Kid knew the hang glider wouldn't stay up for long. 'Since I'm in this disguise, how about I go crazy?' he thought to himself, grinning like he would as Kaito. Luckily, he had anticipated such an event and had brought a backup plan. From its hiding place under the bushes, he pulled out his tool: a flying broomstick, perfect for an Akako pursuit. He smiled wryly before changing into a pair of pants, mounting the broom and turning on the small rocket engine. The broom roared off into the sky.

Kid, although soaked to the skin, kept his eyes peeled for a potential Kid landing site. When he saw it, he angled the broom down and landed with a thud in a parking lot. He went inside a nearby parking garage and found his target.

Fake Kid was sitting on the hood of a car, slowly examining the jewel. He seemed to have no concern for the police sirens echoing around them. "Who are you?" asked Kid, stepping from behind a concrete pillar and approaching Fake Kid.

"I am the Kaitou Kid," said Fake Kid, shrugging. "You should know that better than anyone, Akako-chan."

"You aren't the real Kid," said Kid, grimacing through the rain that dripped from his wig.

"My true identity is Kuroba Kaito. I should think that makes me the real Kid. After all, I'm the best magician in the world. I turned you back to the side of light, didn't I?"

Now, Kaito couldn't do _real_ magic, unlike the real Akako. At this point, though, he was starting to hope that he could. "Refresh my memory," he said at last, taking another step forward.

Fake Kid smirked, before saying, "Fine. That time at the Tokyo Sky Tree. You fell in love with me that night. I took you home with me, and the next morning you had lost all your magic powers from crying. As I recall, Lucifer was _not_ pleased that one of his servants had turned back to good. But that's OK. In this world, goodness is in a small minority."

"You're right about that," said a new voice from behind Kaito. Both Kid and Fake Kid looked at the source and saw the _real_ Akako, floating in midair on a broom. She conjured a ball of fire and threw it at Fake Kid, who dodged, cursing.

Akako landed next to Kid. "I'll forgive the disguise Kuroba-kun, for now. I think I know who that guy is." She tossed a ball of red ice at Fake Kid, but he dodged, hitting his head on a car. When he stood up, he smirked.

"I see everything now. My memories have returned." Then he performed a dropped a smoke bomb and disappeared.

"My lady, you have some explaining to do," said Kid, taking up his rocket broom. "Start talking."

* * *

Probably the longest first chapter I've written in a while. More good stuff coming up. And like I said in the description, it's not the crazy robot coming back for round two. I know that's what you all are thinking. Well, it's _not_. Hope you review and look forward to Ch. 2!


	2. A Sorry Explanation

Now for some explanations, some creepy stuff, and part of the reason I rated this story Teen. If anybody gets confused, ask in a review or PM me.

* * *

Chapter Two

"You've _got_ to be kidding," said Kaito.

"I hate it even more than you do," said Akako. She wouldn't look at him. "I was so _stupid_ to not see this before!"

The two of them had relocated to the high school gymnasium, which was out of the elements and away from the police. Kaito had changed into his full Kaitou Kid suit, making sure to not let Akako catch sight of his face.

"So you're saying that the other Kid _was_ me? I don't think cloning technology has come that far."

"You really are ignorant, aren't you?" Akako said haughtily. "That was you, Kuroba-kun, and I know where he came from."

"OK, I'll bite," said Kaito, unhooking his cape before taking up a basketball and shooting some hoops.

"You're not a witch, so I guess I'll have to explain it to you in scientific terms," Akako began. "You see, there is another…world, so to speak, made primarily of antimatter."

"You mean like a parallel universe?" asked Kaito. "That's just sci-fi stuff."

"Yes, well, no, well, oh it's hard to explain!" she stamped her foot impatiently. "Basically, antimatter particles have reverse charge of matter particles on an atomic level. That is protons have a negative charge and electrons have a positive charge."

"OK, so?" asked Kaito. "I thought this was a magical explanation. I mean, you are a self-proclaimed witch!"

"Self-proclaimed?" asked Akako, firing up at once. "I'll have you know, Kuroba Kaito, that I can fly out of here right now!"

"So can I," said Kaito, indicating his rocket broom. Akako had to admit it looked remarkably similar to her own, although the miniature rocket engine made it a lot heavier.

"Fine, I'll use magic terminology," said Akako. "There has been a disturbance in the very base of magic. A being from an evil place completely unlike our own has made his home here. From what I saw tonight, I'd say it was a demon that has your outer form and stole your memories to replace you.

"That's more baloney than the sci-fi!" Kaito said, grinning to himself as he dunked the ball.

"Do you not GET it?" asked Akako loudly, as close to tears as she could come without losing her powers. "The demon is YOU from another dimension! The dimension is an evil place where negative energy pervades through all living things. Since he is you, Kuroba-kun, from a gloomy dimension such as that, then we don't know what he's capable of. All we _do_ know is that he didn't come willingly and that we have to send him back."

"We? You're the witch; you send him back."

Akako glared at him, before popping the ball with her magic, grabbing Kaito by the shoulders and spinning him before glaring in his face. "This is _your_ problem, Kuroba-kun. If you don't help me, then I'll just banish _you_. That would be much safer than going after a Dark Kaitou Kid who probably wouldn't hesitate to kill me."

Kaito gulped at her ferocity and nodded. Akako continued, "Now, since you and he look exactly alike, being the same person and all, we must come up with a way so that I can identify that you are you and him in disguise."

Kaito thought quickly and said, "We can use secret passwords. When I say red, you say white."

"That will work," said Akako, nodding. "Now, go home and watch your back, and don't _ever_ disguise as me again!" With that, Akako took up her broom and flew away through an open window.

XXX

Dark Kaito was confused. The last thing he remembered before all of this had happened was going over to his mistress's house, a former witch and classmate named Akako. Dark Kaito had stolen her heart and her powers months before, so he was surprised to see magic trails swirling around the house. He liked to dispose of threats early, so he had barged right in the front door, where a curtain of red had washed over him.

When he had exited, he had felt drunk with newfound energy, a sort of positive euphoria. He quickly left the house and delivered a heist note to Inspector Nakamori by email. That night he had performed the heist by disguising as his old flame Sonoko before stealing the jewel and making a perfect escape.

That's when everything went wrong. He had made his way by hang glider to a nearby parking garage, where he was planning on fencing the stolen jewel online via his laptop. However, none of the normal websites he usually used for stolen jewels and artwork existed. Then Akako had barged in on a rocket-powered broom. At the time, he had thought it had a rocket because she couldn't control it with magic. Then _another_ Akako had barged in, this time flying on a broom with no visible engine, and thrown a fireball at him. Then the first Akako had switched to using a man's voice, a voice he'd recognized because he heard it every time he spoke. After failing to comprehend the situation, he pretended to have amnesia and fled.

Now he was pacing the floor of his hotel room, which he'd rented in disguise as a rich fat woman. He had done research on himself to try and figure out what was going on. He had discovered something _shocking_. According to the police files, Kaitou Kid never failed to return what he stole. He never sold them, killed their owners, or done anything else Dark Kaito had ever done. It was like he was a complete opposite of himself, _except_ that it was exactly the same person. Kaito Kuroba.

The most horrifying thing he had discovered was that _all_ his old enemies were still around. Hakuba he'd killed by using his Holmes coat to strangle. He'd been hung from the very top of Tokyo Tower with a Kid symbol painted across his face. Conan Edogawa had been a whole other matter. After letting his guard down around the kid and barely dodging a soccer ball to the face, he had thrown the kid into the Selizabeth's freezer, and he'd dumped the ice cube overboard during his escape. The kid's corpse was still at the bottom of the river for all he knew, he'd never cared enough to check. Nakamori he couldn't ever get ahold of. Maybe it was due to the fact that he was never alone, or maybe because he always shot at him whenever he came in sight.

'Just what is going on?' he thought to himself. 'I'm a phantom thief assassin, not a stage magician!' He put his head in his hands and thought about it. Then he realized that there was only one explanation that made sense. 'That magic must've transported me to another universe, one where the world in general is much more benevolent, including me, Hakuba, Nakamori, and even Akako. Which means…' he grinned to himself. 'I can do anything I want and this universe's Kid will take all the blame! Besides, the people here are more trusting and a LOT more gullible!' Feeling invincible, he began laughing maniacally, full of a killer's euphoria.

XXX

Saguru Hakuba had not had a good night. Akako had distracted him so much that he hadn't even noticed that the Suzuki girl was actually Kid in disguise. Of course, he didn't know her very well, but he thought he was good at identifying Kaito Kuroba within any disguise. Kaito was always trying to pull pranks on him, and would've never missed a chance. If anything, the Suzuki girl had seemed…darker than her friends. She had been going on about how she was going to take 'Kid-sama' home with her and give all the servants the night off.

Hakuba sighed and lay down on the bed, ready for a good night's sleep. The heist had barely lasted five minutes, with Kid preferring to bail rather than gloat like normal. Even the kid, Conan, had seemed surprised by Kid's audacity. Sure, Kid hadn't stuck around before, but now that both he and Conan knew enough about Kid, they could anticipate him well enough so that they could disable his traps. The only problem was that neither Hakuba nor Conan had found any traces of gimmicks.

He was jolted out of his thoughts by a shadow moving across his curtain outside. Fearing a burglar or Kaito trying to prank him again, he got up and peered outside. Across the back garden, he saw a lone figure sitting by the pond, gently poking at it was a stick. It looked feminine. Despite his sleep deprivation, he opened the back door and went outside, where he joined the figure by the pond.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" asked the figure softly, poking at the moon's reflection. Hakuba leaned over to get a better look and started in surprise. "Aoko-san! What are you doing here at this time of night?"

"I needed to talk with you," she said, tossing the stick aside and standing up. With the moon reflecting off the pond, Hakuba became suddenly aware of how warm the night was.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"Your assistance," she said, in a distinctly male voice. Hakuba flinched; he knew that voice all too well.

"You," he spat. "What are you doing here?"

"I've got a problem," said Kaito, quickly changing disguises so that Hakuba was looking into his own face. "Just so you know, while I was the heist tonight, I didn't steal anything."

"Oh really?" asked Hakuba in a tone that made Kaito flinch. "What proof do you have of this?"

Kaito changed his voice and repeated, "See something you like, Hakuba-kun?" Hakuba's eyes flew open in realization.

"That was _you_?" he asked, stunned.

"Has that girl ever spoken to you out of the blue like that?"

"Well, yes, but not that often," Hakuba stammered, "but that doesn't matter. The fact you know exactly what she said to me means you were on the opposite side of the room from the Kid that appeared, and I doubt you'd trust an accomplice to steal."

"Correct, Hakuba-kun," said Kaito in Aoko's voice. "That's where I have my problem!"

"Could you stop that?" asked Hakuba in annoyance.

"What, you don't like it?" he fired back in Sonoko Suzuki's voice.

"Whatever, just tell me before I break out with the sleeping gas."

"Fine. According to a…source, the Kid you saw tonight _was_ me, but another version of me that's willing to kill. His morals are all screwed up. I'm warning you in case he tries to clear out the hazards that might prevent him from stealing. If you ever have a problem, contact your frenemy Kuroba Kaito, he'll know how to reach me. If you meet me, confirm it's me by asking 'Who is your true love?'. If I don't answer 'That's only for me to know, Hakuba-kun,' then you'll know it's the fake."

"Fine, now let me go to bed," said Hakuba, yawning. A second later, Kid was gone.

* * *

Well, it's neither a clone, a robot, or a hologram. It's _another_ Kaito. More details on this below, but feel free to skip if you don't want the schematics and can't handle geeky stuff. Next up, Dark Kid goes public again and it's up to Kaito to take him down and protect the populace.

Details some people won't care about:

The magic system introduced in this story is based off the notes for the book I'm writing on how _it_ works. I took a bold step and created one that could be adapted for any type of fiction with magic, so I'm experimenting with it here. You all probably can't tell the difference between this and the 'canon' magic described in the manga.

In short, as to where Dark Kid comes from, I pretty much spelled it out in the chapter, but I'll clarify for those of you who are still confused. The 'other dimension' Akako mentions is actually an antimatter universe. Think the 'Mirror Universe' from Star Trek. Both the normal matter and antimatter universes are identical in terms of how they formed and what they contain, but antimatter people are distinctly more distrustful and mean than we are. Geeky science explanation below. The point is that Dark Kid is not above the fine line that real Kid never crosses. He steals for greed, which I'll go into more detail about later. Not to mention he's Kaito Kuroba. Kaito is a bit of pervert/womanizer, as any Kid fan knows. Dark Kid takes this to a whole new level, including having multiple mistresses, cheating on women, and barging into locker rooms rather than just peeping at the door. Any more questions on this, review the story or PM me to ask.

Geeky science explanation: This is my explanation for why there isn't more antimatter in our universe than there is (also taken from my book notes). It doesn't contradict anything theorized by scientists. In short, the Big Bang created the two universes. Antimatter consists of subatomic particles with opposite charges than ours. Meaning negative protons and positive electrons. Protons have more mass than electrons, so the 'negative force' is more prevalent there than here, with more people willing to do dirty deeds than good deeds (the opposite of us). In short, they have flipped morals. However, the same/similar events happened within the antimatter universe's history to create the same future, just different. Think of it this way: Kaito Kid steals to find the MK BO. He got his start to draw them out, but enjoys the thrill of stealing rather than actually doing so. Dark Kid would've begun his career at the same time, for more selfish reasons. He also uses more extreme tactics, such as murder, to achieve his goals, all to live up to the name of the Kid, his father, who likely acted similarly. Hopefully that didn't confuse anybody or turn anybody off to the story. If so, I apologize, but I _did_ warn you before reading all this.


	3. Kid Fight - Joining Forces

A very interesting chapter. And Kid's secret gets blown...almost.

* * *

Chapter Three

Conan Edogawa had NOT had a good night. Sonoko had gotten all excited when she heard the news that Kid was going to have another heist, and she was determined to see him. So she'd managed to get them in, Kogoro muttering about how he had better things to do than catch thieves.

Conan had noticed an instant resemblance between Nakamori's daughter Aoko and Ran, but she had a completely different personality. Hakuba he'd met before, but the other girl, who had come in late, he was unfamiliar with. He had instantly noticed something weird about her. For one, she refused to have her face pinched. To Conan, that either meant she was very vain or was Kid in disguise. So he'd introduced himself to her in hopes that Kid would give himself away. He had therefore been completely taken off guard when Sonoko turned out to be Kid in disguise, especially since she'd had her face pinched and had never left the room.

It turned out later that Kid had boldly knocked her out and taken her place in the brightly lit room right under Conan's nose. That was why Conan was furious, especially since Kid hadn't stuck around afterwards. It was like Kid was an entirely different person.

If Conan was confused before, it was nothing compared to the surprise he found when he went down to the office. Ran was talking on the couch with some guy. Her expression clued Conan in that something was wrong.

"Oh, the kid's here!" said the guy, turning around and looking at Conan. Conan started. He was looking at his adult face. Shinichi Kudo stood up and walked around the couch, before bending over and saying, "Ran, do you mind if I borrow the kid a minute? There's something I want to talk to him about."

"Go, go," muttered Kogoro from behind his newspaper.

Conan and Shinichi went out onto the landing, shutting the door. "What do _you_ want?" asked Conan. "I've got school in thirty minutes and I need Ran to…"

"This is important," said Kid, bending down again. He sighed before saying, "That heist you went to last night, it wasn't one of mine."

"What are you saying?" asked Conan.

"Don't ask me how, but there's another Kid running around. I just thought I'd warn you since you're just as stubborn as I am some…" he stopped short, eyeing the glass in the office door. "We should probably take this downstairs," said Kid. "This isn't something _they_ ought to hear."

"Not the café," said Conan. "That guy that tried to kill you on the train still works there."

"Fine, the roof then," said Kid, picking Conan up by the collar and carrying him upstairs.

"So you basically did all this to warn me?" asked Conan suspiciously. "Why?"

"It's because the _other_ version of me won't hesitate to kill. He also steals for fun rather than for a purpose. Just be wary of him, OK?"

"What purpose do you steal for, then?" asked Conan.

"That's for me to know," said Kid sharply. "Make up some excuse to your girlfriend for why I had to leave. See ya, Kudo." He dropped a smoke bomb and flew off into the sunrise.

XXX

Kaito arrived at school just in time for class.

"Geez, where have you been Kaito?" asked Aoko when Kaito plopped down in his seat.

"I had an errand," he replied shortly, opening his phone and checking the news. The top story was that Kid had gotten away with the Prince's Diamond and that the cops had no leads.

'What's up with him?' Aoko thought to herself. 'He's never this quiet. Something must have happened.' "Is something wrong, Kaito?" she asked, hoping to lighten the mood.

"Sure. Great," said Kaito, not looking up. He pulled out a laptop and began working.

Aoko was so used to being the target of his snide remarks, pranks, and jokes she was astonished. Kaito was too busy with whatever he was doing to even care. He also looked really tired, like he hadn't had much sleep. She peeked over his shoulder and saw he was doing a web search for the Prince's Diamond, taking care to avoid the plethora of news articles. 'What's he up to?' Aoko thought, crossing her arms and determining to ignore Kaito.

Then the door burst open and _Kaito_ walked in, looking like he'd just run a mile. Everybody stared at him, before looking back at the Kaito on the computer. New Kaito walked up and, ignoring all the stares, walked up to his other self and said, "You've got some nerve coming in here."

The sitting Kaito smirked. "Isn't it _you_ that has the nerve? You _dare_ to challenge me like this?" Then they both drew a card gun at the same time. Sitting Kaito stood up and they moved into the aisle, both aiming their guns at the other. Aoko looked on in complete horror. When cards started flying, the class panicked and began screaming, bursting out the door and into the deserted hallway, creating a wave of panic throughout the school. The only three that didn't flee were Aoko, Akako, and Hakuba, all of whom were crouching behind an overturned table to avoid the cards.

"What's going on?" asked Aoko, still shocked. "Why are there two Kaitos? Maybe one is actually Kid in disguise! But which one?"

"Nakamori-san, they are both Kuroba-kun," said Akako. "One is the Kuroba-kun we're familiar with, and the other is not. At this point, it doesn't matter why; what matters is that we drive the fake off. I think I might know how to do it."

"How, Akako-chan?" asked Aoko.

"With magic. You two get down so you don't get blinded. Now!" she barked, making Hakuba and Aoko put their heads down behind the table so they couldn't see her at work. Satisfied, she got up hopped over the table. Cards were littered all over everything. The two fighters were weaving all over the room, trying to shoot each other as fast as they could reload their card guns. Empty packs of playing cards were also scattered around. Akako weaved through the overturned desks until she was close to the fighters. Ducking behind one, she concentrated before saying the incantation. Red light appeared in the room, before immediately dimming back down to normal.

The spell had worked. There were now two Kaito Kids fighting, each decked out in full Kid attire. However, while one wore the normal white Kid suit, the other wore black. He wore a black tuxedo, orange dress shirt, and green tie. Hakuba and Aoko looked up and their jaws dropped at the sight. Then Aoko took a fallen mop and began to try and beat up Dark Kid with it. Dark Kid knew when he was beat. He opened the window and flew away, much to the shock of rest of the school, who had gathered in the courtyard. "And don't ever come back!" Aoko screamed, throwing the mop out the window.

"Scary…" said Kid quietly. "You OK red?" he asked, helping Akako to her feet.

"Just what is going on, Kaito?" Aoko asked suddenly, striding across the room and putting a finger in Kid's face. "Why are you suddenly dressed up as Kid? Why was there a Dark Kid?"

"Long story," said Kaito, taking off the Kid outfit. "At least I got a free Kid outfit out if it though!"

"You're dodging the subject," said Aoko irritably. "Spill it."

"I think Kuroba's had enough excitement," said Hakuba, stepping in and pulling Aoko away. "How about we go join the others outside?"

"That might not be a smart idea," said Akako sharply, pointing out the window. Kaito stepped to the window and peered out.

"Shoot, it's the press!" said Kaito, irritated. "There's no _way_ we're getting out of here. Unless…"

"What is it, Kaito?" asked Aoko.

"Do you see any breaks in the crowd?" he asked her.

"Well, oof!" she screeched. Kaito had used the distraction to drug her.

"What are you doing?" asked Hakuba at once.

"The existence of a Dark Kid will be all over the news in less than an hour," said Kaito. "It won't be long before the cops hear the stories of our classmates and realize the truth, especially after the appearance of a Dark Kid. Not only that, but the reputation of the Kid will be put under intense scrutiny. The only way out is by flying out as Kid. Aoko knows too much; I'll have to take her home and erase from her memory the majority of the fight." Turning to Hakuba he said, "I unfortunately have to put you in our small group of people _in the know_. Akako, explain as much or as little to him as you want so he'll understand. One more thing…"

He rummaged through his pockets before pulling out two masks, which he put on Hakuba and Akako so they looked like the doubles of him and Aoko. "This will throw off people's suspicions," he said as they looked at each other, Hakuba with a look of confusion and Akako with one of shock and rage. "You two are the only ones I fully trust right now, since my assistant is out of the country, so we'll have to put aside all rivalries and death threats and work together fully." He redisguised as Kaitou Kid and said, "Good luck warding off the press down there. We'll meet at my place at 9 tonight to discuss our next move." He opened the hang glider, positioned Aoko on his back so that she wouldn't be visible from below when he was flying, and glided out the window.

Hakuba and Akako, left with no choice, headed out to the courtyard, where they were besieged by a swarm of reporters.

XXX

Conan had had a slightly better day after Kid had flown off. Sure, he'd been yelled at by Ran, but meeting up with the kids at school had lightened his mood considerably. When he'd gotten home that day, both Kogoro and Ran were glued to the television screen, a very odd sight. His curiosity piqued, Conan decided to watch as well.

_At 9:50 this morning, there was a disturbance at local Ekoda High School. Students at the school reported that in one class, two students resembling each other got into a fight. Their weapons of choice were replica card guns usually carried by the Kaitou Kid. At approximately 10:00, students who had been driven into the school's yard due to the fight were shocked to see a man garbed as the Kaitou Kid flew out of a window on a hang glider. Spectators claim that the Kaitou Kid was dressed all in black in contrast to his iconic white outfit. Eyewitnesses who stayed in the school reported that the _real_ Kaitou Kid intervened to break up the fight. The police investigation is still ongoing, but the motives of the Dark Kaitou Kid, as he has been dubbed by the police, remain unknown. Nakamori-keibu had this to say:_

'I don't know who this Dark Kaitou Kid is, but he's even more of a menace to society as the real Kid. But I _will_ catch you Dark Kid! Just you wait!"

The news story changed and Conan remembered what Kid had told him that morning. He had a feeling he knew _exactly_ what Dark Kid's motives had been, and that since he'd been made public as Dark Kid, he couldn't try again. Conan resolved to do some investigating on his own, in order to find Dark Kid and maybe even unmask the real one.

* * *

So, what's gonna happen next? At this point, almost anything. Dark Kid got a new costume, Conan's suspicious, and Hakuba and Kaito have to join forces. And Jii isn't going to show up, as I stated in the story.

If anybody's willing, I think a picture of the Dark Kaitou Kid would be pretty cool. Just think: an evil Kaitou Kid dressed all in black. I wonder what Snake's going to think about that? xD


	4. Crafting a Plan

So, who's ready for some Conan characters? And guess what: they're NOT pointless cameos. OK, there's just one in this chapter, but still.

* * *

Chapter Four

"Great. So what now?"

"We have to track him down and lure him out. Then we send him home. Simple right?"

"Not really. We still don't know how he got here."

Hakuba, Kaito, and Akako were at Kaito's house discussing their next move. After the events of earlier, they all knew they couldn't afford to waste time.

"Well," said Kaito, "I think we need to split our duties between researching how to send him home and catching him. I'll do the catching. Akako, you work on how he got here. See if you can replicate the effect."

"Sure, Kuroba-kun," said Akako sweetly. Kaito ignored her and said, "Hakuba, you're with me. We're going to try and get some DNA from the guy as a backup. I doubt we can catch him; he's as good as me."

"So you're suggesting we find the key in his DNA that differentiates him from you?" asked Hakuba. "What are you going to do with that?"

"I figure we'll analyze it, find the difference, and then use it as say…a ray gun that will take him home. I think we can do that."

"That…might actually work," said Hakuba.

"Fine," said Akako. "I'll leave you two to your boy talk." There was a flash of light and she was gone.

"I'm _so_ not used to that," remarked Hakuba. "Who knew she was an actual witch?"

"It's just magic," said Kaito shortly. "So, any ideas on how to defeat him?"

"We've got to steal some hair from him at his next heist," said Hakuba, "unless he dropped evidence at the school, of course."

"If we get some from the school, it could just as likely be mine. I tell you what; I'll schedule a heist for tomorrow night. You'd better believe he'll show up."

Just then, there was a knock on the front door. "Are you expecting anyone?" asked Hakuba.

"No," said Kaito suspiciously. "You wait here." Kaito tiptoed out of the room to check the door. Hakuba couldn't see the door, but he heard some frantic scuffling and then Kaito came back into the room, accompanied by a little girl. Hakuba noticed that Kaito had hastily altered his hairstyle to look like that of missing high school detective Shinichi Kudo.

"What are you doing here, Haibara-san?" asked Kaito courteously.

"What's _he_ doing here?" asked Haibara suspiciously, indicating Hakuba.

"Uh, well…I've got a problem and he's helping me fix it."

"Who's the girl?" asked Hakuba curiously.

"Haibara Ai-san," Kaito introduced. "So what _are_ you doing here?"

"Edogawa-kun sent me. He realized your 'clone' might have molecular damage from the transit, so he asked me to see if I would help out?"

"What did he offer you?" asked Kaito suspiciously.

"A purse; why?"

"No reason," Kaito snickered.

"You do realize that the fact that she's here means the kid knows who you are, right?" asked Hakuba.

"Dude, you just ruined it!" Kaito complained. Hakuba grinned to himself; payback _was_ sweet.

"I'm just going to go now," said Haibara loudly, making her way towards the door.

"No, no, that's OK," said Kaito, rushing to cut her off. "You and Hakuba can work on the processes necessary to figure out how to send him home; after all, even _real_ magic has to follows the laws of physics, right?"

"Whatever," said Haibara unemotionally. "Do you have a lab somewhere?"

"I can provide that," said Hakuba. He had noticed right away that the little girl was smarter than the average kid.

"Good," said Kaito. "_I'll_ be working on the heist to draw him out. Goodbye."

XXX

"He's a bit eccentric, isn't he?" Haibara asked. She and Hakuba had caught the train and were heading to Hakuba's lab.

"_That's_ an understatement. But I guess your boyfriend is, too."

"You mean Edogawa-kun? No way. Yech."

"Uh-huh," said Hakuba, still in a good mood for making a fool of Kaito. "So how come Kuroba immediately knew you could help?"

"We've met before," she said shortly. "Plus, he knows about Edogawa-kun's…_condition_, so it wasn't that much of a stretch for him to realize I was similar. I think the train incident told him all he needed to know."

"So you have a high level of education, then? Like a college graduate?"

"You think too low," she smirked. "So what was that deal about _real_ magic?"

"Oh, you know the magic he does as Kid? Well, that's just trickery and illusions, as you know. Well, it turns out there's such a thing as real magic. I don't really understand it, but I'm led to believe only certain people, like witches, can use it. A friend of ours belongs to a long line of witches. They're also pretty superstitious."

"How so?"

"Well, they believe that if a witch cries, she'll lose her powers."

"Oh, please, _everybody_ cries."

"You don't seem like somebody who would."

"Well, I have. Don't ask the details."

"Sure."

They spent the rest of the trip in silence, not knowing that they were being spied on.

XXX

The next day, the Tokyo Gem Depository was the scene of a military-grade cordon. Since it was now known that there were _two_ Kaitou Kids, security was even tighter than usual. Nakamori and Hakuba stood inside, next to the jewel of choice: The Pink Snowdrop. To increase the people in the room, Kaito had specifically written in his notice to 'Keep the crowd out this time', which he knew Nakamori would ignore. Sure enough, there were people everywhere, all of whom were hoping to catch a glimpse of Kid.

"Geez, why are you here again?" Nakamori asked, in response to Aoko suddenly appearing by his side.

"Why not? If there are two Kids, then don't you need twice the anti-Kid support?"

"Fine, then. Just don't get in my way. You aren't Kid, are you?"

"Don't be silly," said Aoko, pinching her face. Hakuba knew it was Kid in disguise, and did not comment when Nakamori didn't press the issue. He wasn't looking for Kid, but Dark Kid.

"Are you ready?" Hakuba asked into his ear piece.

"You don't trust me, Hakuba-kun?" asked Akako.

"I'm just making sure you're not having any, uh, technical difficulties or anything."

"How rude! I'm a witch, not a computer geek!" The line went silent.

As the time counted down, the crowd began counting down as well. When they hit zero, there was a puff of smoke and the Kaitou Kid appeared in the room, suspended in midair. Hakuba glanced over and noticed that Aoko had vanished. Kid reached down and started picking the lock on the display case when suddenly a card whizzed through the air and severed the wire holding him up. Kid landed on the display case and looked up at the card shooter. "YOU!" he said, pretending to be shocked. "I've just about had enough of you!"

There was a puff of black smoke and Dark Kid appeared, dressed in his crisp black suit and top hat. Nakamori completely forgot about trying to catch Kid. Then Dark Kid took a mouthful of kerosene and blew fire, scattering the crowd and causing a panic. "He's here," Hakuba whispered into his mic. "Haibara-san, are you ready?"

"Sure," she said, almost as if bored. Then there was an almighty crash and a giant crane arm burst through the wall. Both Kid and Dark Kid looked around at the sight.

Hakuba switched frequencies and said, "I think he's about to bail. Be ready to nab him."

"Oh, I'm ready," came the girly reply from the other side. Dark Kid saw the grabber coming for him and made a break for the window. As soon as he shattered it, Akako's trap came into effect. A magic energy net fell on top of him, and he rolled off the sill and onto the floor, writhing.

"I'll take care of this, Inspector," said Hakuba. "You take care of the _real_ Kid." Of course, real Kaito had already taken the loot and left, but that wasn't Hakuba's concern. He reached down and took Dark Kid's black top hat, from which he extracted a hair. Then there was a puff of black smoke and Dark Kid vanished, along with his hat. Hakuba felt sudden stabs of pain all over his body. When the smoke cleared, he found that Dark Kid had shot several metallic cards at him in retaliation, but the wounds were superficial and didn't cause much damage.

"What just happened?" asked Nakamori, eyeing the crane arm and claw sticking through the wall.

"That would be an attempt to take down Dark Kid," said Hakuba simply, taking cards out of his arms. "I think it went rather well." He held the strand of air up to eye level and grinned.

* * *

I don't know what it is, but I seem to get no reviews over weekends. Do people just not check the site over weekends or something?

Next up, the investigation. Maybe a girl fight between two characters that act almost the same. Who knows?


	5. Infiltrating the Police

How about a change of pace everybody? This chapter has it all: humor, action, and jealousy. Hope y'all enjoy it.

* * *

Chapter Five

Hakuba and Haibara were busy working in Hakuba's lab when Akako burst in. The fact she was carrying a newspaper instantly clued them in that something was wrong. "Look!" she said, tossing it on their table.

_Mouri Detective Agency: The Target of Arsonists?_

_At 10:30 PM last night, a fire erupted in the Mouri Detective Agency office. Mouri-tantei nor his family were injured, and the fire did not do much damage, but it has left many wondering _why_ someone might do such a thing. Eyewitnesses report seeing a dark shape atop the building, which experts believe is the Dark Kaitou Kid. The Arson Department of Police HQ is teaming up with Nakamori-keibu with defeating Dark Kid. _

"I wonder what he wanted?" asked Haibara. She pulled out her phone and called Conan while the other two waited expectantly. "He was destroying their records on Kid heists," Haibara reported, putting the phone away.

"So he's stepping up his game," said Hakuba. "He's erasing all traces of Kuroba so he can take his place. I bet I can figure where he'll go next."

"You mean the Metropolitan Police Department, right?" asked a new voice. Kaito had just walked in, looking miserable.

"You look a bit white," said Akako.

"Oh hush, red," said Kaito. "You would be too if you'd had to explain to Aoko about the…incident the other day. She doesn't believe the cover story."

"I thought you wiped her memory, Kuroba-kun," said Akako.

"The technology isn't developed yet. I was planning on using it to wipe the memories of people that saw my face as a last resort type thing. I've never had to use it. So we've gotta break into the Police HQ? Great."

"We're not _breaking in_," said Hakuba. "It's called _staking out_."

"Who's going to be doing the stakeout, then?" asked Akako. "Only Hakuba-kun can go in there without looking suspicious, and I doubt even he can just loiter in the file room all day."

"It's too risky," said Kaito. "We're going to have to break in and transfer those files somewhere else. The digital files are probably gone already, so all we'll need to focus on are the paper ones."

"I'm _so_ dead if my dad finds out," said Hakuba. "Plus it's not in my nature to steal stuff."

"OK, then," said Kaito. He sat down and began writing down instructions. "Hakuba, you'll keep lookout. You're the only one of us that can go in there anyways, as Akako pointed out. Now, we'll have to be in disguise."

"Won't taking _her_ be a dead giveaway?" asked Akako, indicating Haibara.

"That _is_ a problem," said Kaito. We'll need at least three people to carry the stuff, since Kid's been active for eighteen years. I've got it!" he slapped his hands together.

"What?" asked Haibara, dreading what she was about to hear.

"I think I heard at one point that you have a temporary antidote to your, uh…_condition_. As long as it lasts for a couple of hours, that's all we need."

"I was afraid you'd say that. Maybe I should keep lookout outside."

"No," said Kaito. "You volunteered to help, so you're helping. If you get caught, I'll take full responsibility."

'So much for laying low,' thought Haibara irritably.

XXX

Unlike most professions, police officers were on call all the time. That meant that there was no time their HQ was insufficiently staffed. Another problem was that after the security breach a few months before when Vermouth had stolen the files on Kogoro, security had been tightened considerably.

However, that wasn't a problem for the Kaitou Kid. On the morning of the heist, a Saturday, Kaito had made three trips to incapacitate three police officers that they would take the place of. To the police officers on duty that morning, the Takagi, Sato, and Yumi that entered the building that day were the same as always. Only they and Hakuba knew they were Kaito, Shiho, and Akako in disguise. Hakuba had already gone ahead to keep an eye on the building, so it wasn't a problem getting in or getting to the file room they needed.

"So they've got an ID card scanner, a fingerprint scanner, and video cameras inside," said Kaito, studying the lock. The two girls, disguised as two officers, were hiding him from view. "This will be fun!" he chortled.

It was then that Nakamori walked in, ready to take on a day of Dark Kid searching. Then he noticed the three 'cops'. "Hey! What are you doing in here?" he asked suspiciously.

"I think I might've accidently misfiled some reports," said Kaito, fully emulating Detective Takagi's nervousness.

"You work under Megure, right? Do you have authorization to be in the fraud department? I thought your forte was murder cases."

"Takagi-kun is a bit forgetful sometimes, but he has his reasons," Shiho vouched. She's seen Sato in action enough to know how to act. She gripped his arm to imitate being his girlfriend. Akako bristled.

"Is there a problem?" asked Nakamori, turning to Akako.

"No problem at all, Inspector!" she said, saluting.

"You're from the traffic department, right? So how would _you_ know who I am?"

"I watch the news, sir! I always watch your selfless endeavors to capture the Kaitou Kid!"

"Right, Kid. I've got to get to work," he said distractedly. He walked away and settled behind a desk.

"That was close," Kaito whispered, turning his attention back to the lock. "Let's try and finish up quickly." The lock clicked and the door swung open. The three of them slipped inside and shut the door.

"What about the cameras?" asked Akako.

"Act casual," said Shiho. She followed Kaito to the shelf and began taking the files he gave her. Akako followed and they soon had their arms filled with files labeled 1412.

"How's it look, Hakuba?" Kaito asked via microphone. "Fine. Just get out of there. Hold on…"

"What is it?" asked Kaito.

"It's Aoko-kun. She's coming towards that office."

"Not a problem. We're leaving now." Kaito beckoned to the girls and they left the file room.

The escape went well until they reached the front entrance. "Metal detectors," Kaito hissed. "That's right, they're hosting some foreign diplomat in the city this weekend. If we try sneaking out the front, we're screwed."

"There's always the parking lot," said Haibara. "Are you good at hotwiring cars?"

"Kuroba-kun's _great_ at hot-wiring cars," said Akako.

"How's it look, Hakuba?" asked Kaito.

"The route's clear, I think. I guess we didn't realize they'd be installing metal detectors."

Suddenly an alarm blared. "Shoot, we're out of time," Akako hissed. Metal bars closed over the doors. They all headed for elevator to go downstairs, but it wouldn't come.

"The elevator's offline," said Shiho, pummeling the down button.

"Stupid security," Kaito grumbled. "What's going on, Hakuba?"

"You guys left too much of a trail. Sato-keiji called in and reported what happened. When Nakamori-keibu realized the theft, the building got put into lockdown."

"How do we get out?" asked Kaito.

"Go upstairs and put all the files into garbage bags so they'll be less noticeable. Change disguises and go up the roof. They wouldn't expect common criminals to try and jack a copter, so that's your ticket out. Unless you brought three hang gliders, of course."

"Fine," said Kaito, gritting his teeth. If he'd been alone, he could've easily gotten out. But if he had to take the girls along, then they were in a real pickle and would be forced to take Hakuba's advice.

"Well, I'm not hiking up all those stairs!" Akako exclaimed. She hit the up button on the elevator and the doors opened.

"So we can go up but not down," Shiho remarked. "It's almost like we're rats in a trap."

"We don't have a choice," said Kaito, leading the way in. Once the doors shut, they began the process of changing disguises. Kaito had brought the black trash bags, so they each took one and put their police files in them. Then they dropped their cop disguises and changed into janitors. When the doors opened again, they made a break for the heliport.

When they got outside, it was eerily calm, even though inside the alarm was still blaring. Three helicopters stood waiting. Kaito picked the lock of one and they all clambered in. Kaito quickly bent down and began the painstaking process of getting it started without the keys. Then the door to the building burst open and a horde of cops swarmed out. They formed a ring around the copter while some cops manned the other helicopters. "Got it!" Kaito exclaimed. The rotors started turning and the girls buckled up.

"THIS IS THE POLICE," said Megure over a megaphone. "THERE IS NO ESCAPE. SURRENDER NOW." Kaito ignored the threat and flew off, closely pursued by the other choppers.

"What now?" Akako shouted over the whirring of the blades.

"I'm workin' on it!" Kaito shouted. He put the helicopter through a series of tricky maneuvers, flying close to the street to shake the cops. The only problem with that idea was that cops all over Tokyo had gotten the report and were following them in their cars. Sirens blared from every direction.

"I swear I'll never play _Grand Theft Auto_ again," Kaito said through gritted teeth. "Akako, take out those choppers, will you?"

"What about your 'no killing' policy?"

"Just break the rotors or something. Force 'em to land." Akako, happy to oblige, opened a window and began firing magic blasts at the nearest copter. Suddenly, a dark streak shot from the ground and collided with the side of their helicopter.

"YOU!" said Kaito, glaring at Dark Kid. Dark Kid grinned and aimed his card gun at the gas tank. "NO!" Kaito yelled, opening the door and lunging at him. Dark Kid dodged and Kaito barely managed to grab the rear wheel of the plane. He quickly pulled himself up to Dark Kid's level and they each began trying to knock the other off.

Without its controller, the helicopter began to sway violently. "Take the controls!" Akako yelled to Shiho, who quickly switched seats and steadied it.

'I'm a scientist, not a daredevil,' she thought to herself. Her sharp mind began calculating an escape plan. "Akako-san, you can fly right?"

"Yeah, so what?"

"Well, we'd all get away more easily if we split up. You can fly off on your broom with one bag, Kuroba-kun can use the hang glider, and I can crash the copter somewhere."

"You've got it," said Akako. She opened the door, pulled a broom out nowhere, tied a trash bag to it, and jumped out. She flew around and between the pursuing helicopters, before she finally destroyed the anti-torque propeller on one. The helicopter began spinning out of control and the pilot had to choice but to land.

Kaito saw what had happened and grinned. Then he jumped Dark Kid, unhooking his cape and pushing him off. Dark Kid fell to the ground below. "If he's like me," said Kaito, opening the door to grab a bag, then he'll have a backup plan." Putting on the hang glider, he grabbed the bag and flew off.

Now Haibara was alone. The pack of police pursuing her had dispersed somewhat to chase the other two, so she wasn't nearly as worried. She spotted the blue of the Tokyo bay and got an idea, a remnant of her time in the Organization. She turned the copter and set it on a collision course with the water. A minute later, the helicopter crashed into the clear blue water.

* * *

Yeah, I'm evil. An evil cliffie. You'll have to wait in anticipation for the next chapter. Oh, and Dark Kid put a rocket engine on his glider.

FYI Tuesday is the busiest day of the week for me, so expect me to be a little...crazier than normal on those days. This chapter is proof of it, along with my newest Minami Edogawa chapter.


	6. Opposite Sides

So the chapter resolution is here. I spent my day making some fan art and giving a presentation, so you guys are lucky I even had time to update this today. Beware the quick character POV shifts.

* * *

Chapter Six

Dark Kid got up, rage filling him. If he hadn't had his grappling hook on him, he'd have been street pizza. The fact that the _other_ Kid was just as willing to kill as Dark Kid himself was something he hadn't considered. He quickly changed into a disguise as a Japanese schoolgirl, where he walked down the street, watching police cars zoom past him. He had burnt the Detective Agency's records to destroy all traces of the other Kid so that _he_ would be known as the only Kaitou Kid in the world. He couldn't stand rivals. They slowed down his work. Not to mention that all detectives were just as crooked as he was. They just caught thieves and murderers for the glory. He knew for a fact that before the Shinichi Kudo from _his_ world was just as arrogant as he was. He'd only faced off against him once before he'd disappeared, but he still remembered.

Dark Kid reached his hotel and went upstairs. He collapsed on the bed and thought about his next course of action. 'The other Kid is just as smart as I am. If I'm to eliminate him, I can't outsmart or outgun him. I'll have to use some leverage to force him to step down, at which point I can kill him unimpeded. But what can I use?' He thought a minute before the _perfect_ idea hit him. 'If he's saving the records, then I'll have to take him down the hard way. The _only_ way.' Smirking to himself, he took out a piece of paper and a pen to begin detailing his plan.

XXX

Kaito was first back to the lab. Hakuba was still in the locked down police headquarters while the girls had split up. He hoped they could escape capture. He knew Shiho had the perfect disguise if she were cornered. Akako could go anywhere. It was only a matter of time before they arrived. He turned on the news to catch the bulletin.

_Daring thieves stole highly classified files from Metropolitan Police Headquarters early this morning. According to our sources, there are at least three thieves. When they tried to escape by helicopter, an interception by the Dark Kaitou Kid proved deadly as Dark Kid had his glider stolen and was pushed out, presumably falling to his death, although no corpse has, of yet, been found. Police say two thieves bailed out and flew away on with personal transport devices. The stolen helicopter crashed into Tokyo Bay, although no corpse has been found. The splashdown, however, almost drowned a little girl, who is now doing perfectly fine._

The door burst open and Akako stormed in, carrying a stench of gunpowder. "I am _not_ doing that again!" she screeched. "Where's Haibara-san?" Kaito pointed to the news, where the news anchor was reiterating about the helicopter crash. Akako put down her trash bag and broom before plopping down in a chair, exhausted. "Do we have to go get the girl now?"

"I don't think we'll have to worry about that," said Kaito. "She _does_ have the ultimate disguise. After all, no police would arrest a little girl for such a major heist. It's pretty impressive for her to dive into the bay with such precise timing, though."

The door opened again and a sopping wet little girl walked in, lugging a trash bag almost as big as she was. "Remind me to kill you once this is over," said Haibara, collapsing into a chair and brushing her wet bangs out of her eyes.

"Of course, as long as _he_ doesn't get around to it first," Kaito grinned.

"So what now?" asked Akako.

"We get back to work," said Kaito. "Haibara-san, how's the work with the hair coming?"

"Pretty well. We've sequenced the DNA and now Hakuba-kun and I are searching for any molecular differences between it and your own."

"What about you, Akako?"

"I found out where he entered our dimension. I'm conducting experiments to see whether it's possible to send him back. So far it looks great."

'I still don't believe in all this magic stuff,' Haibara thought to herself.

"Do you have a problem?" Akako asked, looking at Haibara with undisguised malice.

"If you want a problem, maybe you should look in a mirror," said Haibara sweetly.

Akako, furious, got up and prepped for a fight. "ENOUGH!" said Kaito loudly, snatching Haibara off her chair and holding her out of Akako's reach. "No trash talk, OK?"

"Speak for yourself," they said in unison, not looking at each other. Akako stalked into another room in a temper.

'Why does it have to be this way?' Kaito thought.

XXX

Dark Kaito approached the small house, his pockets stuffed with his disguise. Steeling himself, he walked up and rang the doorbell. The door opened and Aoko peered out. "Kaito, what do you want this late?" she asked, stifling a yawn.

"I have something I need to say to you. May I come in?"

"Oh, all right," she replied, standing aside. Dark Kaito entered and looked around. The house looked a lot better than it did at home. There quite obviously weren't any restrictions on décor.

"I brought you flowers," said Dark Kaito, making a bundle of roses appear out of nowhere.

"They're so pretty!" Aoko exclaimed, taking them and sniffing them. Then, with no warning, she fainted. Dark Kaito allowed himself a grin before scooping her up and carrying her into the basement. After handcuffing her to a pipe, he locked the basement door and changed into his disguise. He was now the duplicate of Aoko Nakamori. After all, he knew how to take a man down, and that was to get his bride to ditch him. As Aoko, he could create that illusion.

XXX

Inspector Megure was livid. He had been working quietly when he had received a frantic phone call from Sato telling him that someone had snuck into her house and tied her up. However, they had underestimated her strength and she had broken free and called him. After putting out the word of the imposter, there was frantic scrambling by all the male cops until Nakamori had realized that he had just seen the fake, at which point the place had gone into lockdown.

Megure stood on the roof, watching as the stolen police helicopter flew away into the distance. "Darn," he growled, putting the gun away. "Get all the cops in the city after them!" he yelled.

"Yes sir!" said the other officers. They took off back downstairs toward their patrol cars. Megure trooped back downstairs. He knew he could trust the entirety of the Tokyo Police force to catch the thieves. He had another task to complete. When he reached the underground parking lot, he noticed that Sato's car was there. Knowing he'd have to return it, he got in the car, started it up with the keys conveniently left in the ignition, and drove away.

The trip to Sato's apartment didn't take long, especially in her souped up car. The fact that sirens were blaring from all over the city kept the streets empty, allowing him easy passage. Megure dashed up the stairs and opened the front door. "Sato-kun?" he called hesitantly.

"In here!" Sato called. Megure, knowing full well what he was getting himself into, ran down the hall and opened the door. Sato sat on the bed, cuffed to the frame. Her service weapon was conveniently lying just out of arms reach, along with the key. "What happened, Megure-keibu?" Sato asked as Megure handed her the key.

"Theives. They stole a bunch of confidential files out of headquarters. They were more organized than most any criminal I've ever encountered. How many people can hotwire a helicopter anyways?"

"Just a few," said a voice suddenly. Megure jumped and spun around.

"Conan-kun! What are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry!" said Ran, bursting in and grabbing Conan. "I only took my eyes off him for a second!"

Then three little nuisances burst into the room, followed by an agitated 'detective'. "Why are you still in bed, Sato-keiji?" Ayumi asked.

"Isn't it obvious? She must've taken the day off!" said Mitsuhiko.

"Will you get OUT?" Sato yelled loudly. Everyone took a look, saw her in a nightdress, and took the hint.

"What's going on, keibu-domo?" asked Kogoro once they had gathered outside.

"There's been a theft," said Megure. "The culprits brazenly entered Police HQ disguised as Takagi-kun, Sato-kun, and Yumi-kun. They stole a bunch of high level files. Stuff even _I_ don't have the clearance to see."

"What's the matter, Conan-kun?" asked Ran. Conan's face had just turned white.

'It can't be them,' thought Conan. 'Not again. It's probably unrelated.'

"The problem is that they had inside knowledge of the Police Department," said Sato, stepping out and locking up. "They knew exactly where to go and how to escape."

"Right," said Megure. "According to Nakamori-keibu, all three thieves were able to duplicate their personalities perfectly. If it was one or two, it might have been Kaitou Kid and an accomplice. But there were three thieves, plus an overseer; the leader was seen talking into an earpiece over a security camera."

"What were the files on?" asked Ran.

Suddenly Megure's phone rang. "What is it? Really? YOU IDIOTS! KEEP SEARCHING!" He hung up, literally trembling in rage.

"What happened?" asked Kogoro cautiously.

"The helicopter just crashed into Tokyo Bay, _after_ two occupants jumped out and flew off in opposite directions. The officers are dredging the floor now, but they haven't been able to find anybody, dead or alive. The two that bailed out also escaped."

"No way!" Ran exclaimed.

"What's going on here?" asked Conan, but nobody heard him over their discussion.

"So what now?" asked Genta.

"Overtime," said Megure. "Sato-kun, you get Takagi-kun and Yumi-kun and then come in for questioning. We sooner we get your stories, the sooner you can help on in the investigation. I have a feeling we'll need everything we can throw at this."

"Yes, sir!" said Sato, heading for the stairs. A minute later, the distinctive red car roared away down the still-barren street.

* * *

So Conan and Haibara are now on opposite sides of the law, sparks of jealousy are flying, and Megure's ticked. Not to mention Aoko's in trouble. The story just keeps getting weirder and weirder, huh? Maybe the next chapter will clear some stuff up. _Maybe_.


	7. Gathering Evidence

A direct continuation of the previous chapter with a bunch of humor mixed in. I sincerely hope that you're at least 15 though, since otherwise you won't get the joke. And don't sue me if you're offended; this is your warning. I also hope you read the manga, since some of the references I make and have been making for a while take from it. No spoilers, but you'll understand the stuff better if you do.

* * *

Chapter Seven

"I can't believe this." Sato kept telling herself. "This is just too crazy. How does someone break into Police HQ like that?"

"That's what we need to find out," said Conan. Sato jumped in surprise.

"Conan-kun! When did you sneak in here?"

"Never mind that; what are we up against?"

"There were three robbers. I remember waking up to get ready for work and finding three people in the living room. One had my car keys. What struck me as odd was that it was Takagi-kun with my keys. Then a woman dressed as _me_ whispered something to him and she and Yumi stepped back. I ran to knock out the Takagi-kun imposter, but I suddenly felt faint. When I woke up, I promptly called the Inspector."

"So they used the likenesses of you three to steal a bunch of files. Why is it such a big deal?"

"After the files about Mouri-san's cases disappeared a few months ago, we increased security in the file rooms to prevent it from happening again. Not to mention that with the American diplomat here in Tokyo we're all stressed enough as it is. Now the only thing we can do is get Takagi-kun and Yumi so we can hear their sides of the story."

'She's right,' Conan thought. 'We won't get anywhere without more information.'

The first place they stopped was at Yumi's. Conan stayed in the car while Sato went in and helped her friend out to the car. "Oh, hello Conan-kun!" she exclaimed in surprise as she climbed into the passenger seat.

"He snuck in when I wasn't paying attention," Sato admitted.

"You call yourself a Police Detective and you didn't notice a kid slipping into your car?"

"I've got other things on my mind, all right?" said Sato, embarrassed. She started up the car and drove off, chatting animatedly with Yumi about the current events. Conan ignored the conversation.

When they reached Takagi's apartment, Yumi suddenly had a bright idea that made Conan look up at her daring.

"You want to do WHAT?" Sato asked, shocked.

"Please, it'll be the funniest thing ever! Even Conan-kun will laugh!"

"Yeah, since he can't understand the _implications_."

"Please, Miwako."

"Fine," said Sato relenting. "Come on, Conan-kun." The three of them went up to entry of the apartment building, Sato typed in a code, and the door opened.

"Aw, you know the code," Yumi teased.

"Remember when he got seriously injured that last time? He couldn't push the buttons, so he asked me to. I, uh, kind of memorized it by accident. Are you sure you want to go through with this?"

"Oh, definitely. The look on his face will be all the incentive I need."

Sato took a key from under the doormat and opened the door. The apartment was quiet apart from faint snoring coming from a back room. Yumi peeked in before taking off her hat and ruffling up her uniform a bit. "Remember your parts, OK?" Yumi told them, winking. Then she slipped inside.

A minute later, the alarm in the room went off. There was a groggy moan and Sato and Conan stuck their heads around the door. Takagi reached for the alarm, but it was out of reach. Sighing, he rolled over and sat up. Then he noticed Yumi in the bed beside him. "AHH!" he exclaimed loudly, scrambling backwards so fast he fell off the bed, totally forgetting about the alarm. Then Yumi sat up, yawning as if pretending to have just woken up.

"What's going on?" asked Yumi groggily, taking a look around. Then she saw Takagi on the floor and the look on her face turned into one of absolute horror. "Oh, no _way_. How much did I have to drink last night?"

"What are you doing here, Yumi-san?" asked Takagi in shock, shutting off the annoying alarm.

"Did anything happen?" asked Yumi, feigning fear. "If Miwako found out about this…"

"That's my cue," Sato whispered to Conan. She put Yumi's hat on the back of a chair in the living room and went out the front door. Conan remained inside to watch the show. When the doorbell rang, both officers froze. Yumi made a shushing noise and Takagi stumbled out to the intercom.

"Who is it?" he asked, trying to keep his emotions under control.

"Takagi-kun?" Sato asked. Takagi's face went as white as chalk. "You're late for work. Megure-keibu sent me to check on you. Are you OK?"

"Oh, yeah I'm fine," Takagi stammered. "I'm not dressed, though, so give me a minute to get ready. There's a key under the doormat if you want to come in." Takagi then ran back to his room and shut the door. Sato came in and sat down in the living room, waiting for Takagi to come back. There were some scrambling noises from the back before Takagi re-emerged, hastily tucking in his shirt and putting on a tie. "What's up, Sato-san?" he asked, reaching for his coat.

"We've got a case," said Sato. "There was…" she paused. "What's that, Takagi-kun?" she asked suspiciously, pointing at Yumi's hat, which was resting on the back of the chair where she'd put it a minute earlier. Takagi's face grew even paler than before.

"Ah le le," said Conan, picking it up, "there's a name in here. Mi-ya-mo-to. Doesn't this belong to Yumi-san?"

"Takagi-kun?" asked Sato, feigning anger. "Don't tell me you…"

"It's not what…" Takagi began.

"…are into these types of things?" Sato asked.

"Eh?" asked Takagi surprised.

"I guess I could dress as a traffic cop," said Sato thoughtfully. Then there was a distinct noise of a door creaking down the hall. "What was that?" Sato asked.

"Oh, I got a cat the other day," Takagi lied. Sato looked back at the hat and her face took on a look Takagi didn't like.

"Oh, is it cute?" Sato asked, getting up and heading down the hall. Takagi's face went chalk white. Then Sato tore open the bedroom door.

The room was empty. Takagi breathed a sigh of relief, but Sato went right in and ripped open the closet door. "Out," she commanded, pointing. When Yumi emerged from the closet, Takagi looked like he was about to faint. "Takagi-kun," said Sato, feigning uncontrollable rage.

The fear of being dumped was too much for Takagi. He fainted, falling backwards onto the bed. Instantly, both women burst out laughing.

XXX

"Takagi-keiji! Takagi-keiji!"

"Huh?" asked Takagi. He opened his eyes to find himself in the back of Sato's car with Conan shaking him awake. 'That nightmare seemed so _real_,' he thought to himself, scratching his head. He was so preoccupied he didn't even notice the women high-fiving.

At Police HQ, it took about an hour for all three to be questioned. Megure got mad when Takagi couldn't explain how he'd gotten out of his apartment and didn't appreciate Yumi's explanation of the prank. Takagi was _not_ pleased when he found out, but was too glad it was fake to remain angry for long.

In the security room, Takagi, Sato, and Conan were busy looking the security footage; Yumi had joined the patrols in the city. 'So they changed disguises in the elevator, but there's no footage of their faces," said Sato.

"Why did they have to all wear hats?" asked Takagi irritably. "And who has purple hair anyways?"

The one robber with the long purple hair stirred up a memory deep in Conan's memory. He then realized who two of the robbers were. He then took a closer look at the third thief, the one who had dressed as Sato, and he realized who it was. 'No wonder the heist was so good.' "I have to make a phone call," Conan informed the detectives, who were too busy discussing theories to pay him any mind. Conan shrugged and walked into the hallway. Hoping he was wrong, he pulled out his phone and dialed Haibara's number.

"This is Megure-keibu of the Metropolitan Police. Please state your name and why you are calling this phone."

'Yikes!' Conan thought. 'She must have dropped her phone somewhere!' He took a breath and said, "Megure-keibu, it's Conan-desu. I was calling Haibara, but she must have lost her phone."

"I think you got the wrong number, Conan-kun," said Megure. "This phone belongs to one of the three robbers; it was found in a plastic bag in the stolen helicopter."

"Oh, I guess you're right! I'm sorry!" Conan hung up and looked down. 'I hope she had a good reason for this,' he thought to himself. Then he turned on the tracking function on his glasses and headed for the elevator.

XXX

Kaito, Akako, and Haibara were all sound asleep, exhausted from their ordeal. Evidence of a party still littered the floor, although most of it seemed to have congregated near Kaito. The two girls were at opposite ends of the couch, since they were no longer speaking to each other. When the doorbell rang, there was instant panic.

"Calm down," said Kaito, peering warily at live video feed of the front door. "It's your boyfriend," he informed Haibara, grinning.

"How many times…" Haibara began, but was cut off by the bell ringing again. Kaito was hastily changing his hairstyle so it looked like Shinichi. Then he motioned to Haibara and headed for the door, leaving Akako alone. She huffed and sat back down in a chair, absentmindedly creating small smoke rings with her magic.

"You really are a great detective," said Kaito, opening the door to see Conan looking up at him. He kept an eye on both the watch and the shoes.

"I need a word with Haibara," said Conan. Kaito motioned for Haibara and then shut the door, leaving the two 'kids' outside alone.

"I'm not going to apologize," said Haibara at once.

"I didn't expect you to. All I want is an explanation. Just because I let you hang out with a bad crowd doesn't mean you need to help them steal stuff."

"Fine. Dark Kid was behind the arson at the Detective Agency. We got a tip that he was heading for the Police next, so we beat him to it."

"So he's trying to destroy the files so that there isn't any legal record of Kid's activities?"

"In essence. He's trying to rewrite Kid's history from the ground up. He can't change the memories of the world, but he can change the legal records. He'll probably go after Interpol next, or maybe even another detective."

"So how do we stop this guy?"

"Hey, we just had a major victory over this guy. _Don't_ spoil it."

"So what do they have you doing in there, anyways?" asked Conan.

"I've been sequencing Dark Kid's DNA for any abnormalities. He looks exactly like Kid, but he acts differently. It might be upbringing, or it might be something else. I'm just covering all bases."

"Any theories?"

"Our leading theory is that he's from a parallel universe made primarily of antimatter. In his world, everybody is greedy and corrupt, so Dark Kid fits right in as _their_ Kid. Koizumi-san is working on how to send him home."

"You…don't like her?" asked Conan, noticing the obvious look of distaste on her face. Haibara rarely showed emotions, so he knew something was up.

"That girl is…weird. According to Kid, the two of us act alike, but we practice crafts that are polar opposites."

"You mean she's a witch or something?"

"Yes; she creeps me out even more than Gin. She does so much stuff that should scientifically be impossible. It defies the laws of physics. I mean, she flies on a broom! How does that not creep you out?"

"Maybe there _is_ a scientific explanation for the stuff she does that we just haven't found yet."

"It's pseudoscience," said Haibara irritably.

"Hey, Haibara, if you're so worried about it, how about I meet her?"

"No. She has this magic spell that makes all men fall in love with her. She thinks it's some kind of joke to call all men her 'slaves'. Creepy, right? You'll start drooling at one glance."

"I think I can handle talking to a pretty girl," said Conan, shoving past Haibara and going inside.

'Idiot,' Haibara thought irritably.

* * *

This one was basically just a humor chapter. I'll get back to the action soon enough, though, so don't you worry!


	8. Coming Together

The transfer chapter; the calm before the storm. Also settles what happened to even start the story.

* * *

Chapter Eight

Conan burst through the door into the lab, his eyes immediately fixing on Akako, who was busy eating a snack and staring off into space. Conan immediately stuffed his handkerchief up his nose to stop his nose from bleeding.

"What are _you_ doing in here?" Kaito asked, hastily mussing up his hair as he entered.

"I was hoping I might have a word with her," Conan replied, pointing at Akako.

"Oh, you wanted to talk to me?" Akako asked silkily, breaking out of her trance and looking at Conan. She used a handkerchief to wipe some of the bits of food off her face.

"Yeah. What do you know about Dark Kid?"

'This'll be good,' Kaito thought, settling down on in a nearby chair to watch the show.

"He's a dark version of Kid," said Akako hesitantly.

"Where's he from?" asked Conan. Akako hesitated again. "It's your fault, isn't it?" he asked softly, patting her hand gently.

Akako looked as if she was about to cry, but quickly stifled the tears before any could fall. "Fine, it was. I was working silently on an unrelated project when I noticed a signal of distress from another realm. I recognized it as another witch's pain, so I reached out to her. That's when _he_ appeared. I knew instantly something was wrong; he ran out cackling maniacally, but I didn't think anything of it until the heist the next day."

"Don't feel guilty, Akako-chan," Conan comforted her. "You didn't mean for it to happen. Now we've all got to work together to send him home. You've been working on it, right?"

"Yes. I've been in communication with the witch who was in trouble. That witch was that realm's version of me. From what she told me, she lost her magic powers months ago during a sexual encounter with Dark Kid, but she recently discovered that her loss of power was only an illusion and hadn't ever happened. She was planning revenge on Dark Kid when he barged in, upsetting her magic and banishing him here. Her distress was his sudden appearance during her spell. Dark Kid takes all threats seriously, so it's no wonder she was so scared. You've seen that, too, right?"

"From what little I've seen, yes."

"Wait, so you're saying that this is all YOUR fault?" asked Kaito suddenly, barging into the conversation rudely.

"Stay out of this," Conan warned, waving him away. Kaito took the hint and sat back down, silently fuming. "Have you two found out how to send him home?"

"We think so," said Akako. "All we have to do is set up a magic circle and lure him into it. The magic will do the rest."

"OK then," said Conan. Turning to Kaito, he said, "Until this crisis is over, I don't have a choice but to let you guys go free. Afterwards, it's back to business as usual."

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Kaito grinned. From the doorway, Haibara watched the exchange. She had observed the whole conversation and was a bit furious that Conan was still holding Akako's hand.

XXX

Kaito walked through the city, trying to get some time to himself to take in the situation. He regretted getting mad at Akako, but he now realized that the entire course of events had simply been accidents.

"Kaito!" a voice called out. He looked around to see Aoko rushing towards him. "I didn't expect to see you here!" she exclaimed, running up and gripping his arm. "How about we go shopping?" she asked in a fake girly voice Kaito saw through at once. Nevertheless, he allowed himself to be dragged inside the nearest clothes store. Once they were safely behind a rack of clothes, Aoko's expression turned serious.

"What's the matter?" Kaito asked at once.

"I…I think I'm being followed," said Aoko. "I've been feeling the stares all day. I…I feel scared. Could you accompany me home?"

'So that's all it is?' "Sure!" Kaito said, smiling gently at her. She smiled back.

The walk back to Aoko's house was fairly short once they'd gotten off the train. Right when they came in sight of the house, Kaito's phone rang.

"Not the best time," he told the caller irritably.

"Sorry, but you wanted updates," said Haibara. "Koizumi-san just started drawing up the magic circle. We're putting it on top of the Tokyo Police Museum. We thought you could pretend to be returning some of the files to attract Dark Kid's attention. It'll be done in about four hours, just in time for a heist tonight."

"Fine," said Kaito, putting the phone down. He wasn't up for another heist so soon, but he knew that getting rid of Dark Kid was top priority.

"That wasn't a girl, was it?" Aoko asked, her eyes filling with tears.

"Don't be silly!" said Kaito teasingly, tousling her hair roughly.

"Won't you come in for some juice or something?" Aoko asked, putting the key in the lock.

"Sure," said Kaito, his eyes narrowing. He could tell something was wrong. He sat down at the table as Aoko gave him a bottle of fruit juice in an unopened plastic bottle. After quietly checking it for poison or sleeping pills, he popped the top and chugged it.

"That's right; I've got something to show you!" Aoko exclaimed suddenly. "Wait here while I go get it!" She ran off towards the stairs. Kaito sprang up immediately and began searching the house. The only door that was locked was the door for the basement, which Kaito quickly picked and slipped through. Inside, it was pitch dark, but he could hear faint breathing from the far side of the room. He flipped the switch to find Aoko handcuffed to a metal pipe. Kaito raced forwards, quickly popping the lock on the cuffs. As he lowered the passed out Aoko into a chair, he heard the steps creaking behind him.

"So this is your trump card?" Kaito asked, not turning around.

"No, _this_ is," said Dark Kid. Kaito heard the sound of a gun being cocked and he spun around.

"I thought you didn't advocate unnecessary violence," said Kaito, staring down the silencer on Dark Kid's pistol.

"I don't. However, this turned out to be necessary the moment you tried to kill me. If you're going to be a thorn in my side, then it's my job to remove the thorn before it become infectious. Now get away from Aoko so I won't accidently hit her, too."

"If you do this, then you won't get those files you wanted," said Kaito. "How about we arrange a deal?"

"What kind of deal?" asked Dark Kid suspiciously, tearing off his Aoko mask.

"I'll give you those police files in return for you not bothering me or my friends again."

"When?" asked Dark Kid.

"Tonight at 10. I'll be returning the files to the police at that time at the Tokyo Police Museum. If you reach me before the police during the heist, then I'll turn them over to you and retire as the Kaitou Kid."

"I'll be there," said Dark Kid, putting the gun away. "You can have your girl for all I care. Just be there." He spun on his heel and walked upstairs before Kaito could say another word.

Kaito wasn't able to leave the house for another thirty minutes. After being imprisoned in her own basement, Aoko had become very clingy out of fear. Kaito knew better than to try and force his way out, but he also had a job to do. Holding Aoko tightly to him, he pulled out his phone and began to text.

XXX

"WHAT?" Nakamori asked loudly, making every police officer in the vicinity look around. "Are you sure about that?"

"Yes, sir. News outlets have already picked up the story. I guess that means that Kaitou Kid was the file thief, huh?"

"No wonder we couldn't catch them," said Nakamori. "All right, then; we're going to install a full-scale cordon! Get every police officer tracking them down to illuminate the museum in every way possible!"

"Yes, sir!" the officers saluted.

"What's his game, though?" Nakamori asked himself as the cops ran off. He never schedules a heist to return stuff he stole himself. He dialed a number into his phone to coordinate a trap with Superintendent Chaki.

"Hey!" a voice bellowed through the phone, making him wince.

"Oh, it's you. How did you get this number?"

"I have contacts in all industries!" Jirokichi Suzuki proclaimed. "We also tracked Kid's flight path via satellite after the helicopter crash this morning. I thought you'd like to know."

"As much as I would appreciate it, we can't risk it. Kid has already announced a heist for tonight where he's going to return the classified police files he stole this morning. If he's taking the liberty to do so, then who are we to stop him? We'll set up a trap."

"Then I'll join you! Think of what the headlines will be: _'Great Businessman Finally Captures the Kaitou Kid'."_

'This guy…' Nakamori thought, irritated. He regretted telling him about the heist.

* * *

Next chapter is the heist, which I can promise will be much more interesting than the Ryoma Gunbelt one, which, of course, was similar. Of course, next chapter will NOT be the end; something always seems to go wrong, huh?


	9. Banishment and Reward

So, here's the epic finale I promised! This is actually Version 2 of this chapter, with all-new action, excitement, and drama. If you've already read this chapter before February 18, 2013, then you'll want to read this again. As for full details to why I changed this, please read my notes in the epilogue.

* * *

Chapter Nine

"…and that about does it!" said Jirokichi happily.

"How does this work?" asked Nakamori, eyeing the strange contraption.

"It's actually pretty simple," said Jirokichi. "The square on the floor is roped off, just like it was at the Ryoma exhibit. However, I've taken the, uh, _liberty_ of adding a few extra traps. First, I've added a weight sensor. If anything goes beyond that rope, I'll know about it. Secondly, high speed cameras are mounted all over the walls to track any and all movement within this room. The best trick of all is that I've installed bars over all the doors and windows that can be closed at the touch of a button. Of course, they're made of solid titanium. Kid can come in, but he can't get out!"

"What about Dark Kid?" asked Sonoko. "He might be ruthless enough to take a hostage or something."

'Oi, oi,' thought Conan as he listened to Jirokichi's boasting. 'Rich men and their money…'

"Agasa-hakase!" Ran exclaimed, her attention caught by the elderly inventor weaving his way through the crowd. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, uh, Ai-kun wanted to see Kid first-hand. She said something about getting a DNA sample. Right, Ai-kun?"

"That was _you_, Hakase," Haibara corrected at once. "Now, if you don't mind, it's a bit crowded. I think I'll go outside for some fresh air."

"She's a bit bossy, isn't she?" Nakamori asked. "Oh well, whatever. Old man, I'll need to check to see if you're Kid or not."

"Hakase, how old are you?" Conan piped up. "You look like an old man!"

"How rude! I may look like an old man, but I'm only 53 you know!"

"It's him," said Conan. "Nobody else would say that."

"Whatever," Nakamori shrugged, wandering off.

Once the others had moved away, Agasa said, "Oi, Shinichi, what's up with Ai-kun? She's been acting weird."

"You ought to know, Kaitou Kid-san," said Conan smoothly. "You couldn't have picked a more obvious disguise. You'd need a large frame to carry all those stolen police files around and Haibara has to work on the roof. Even Hakase would know something was up if she suddenly decided to go to a Kid heist and then didn't attend. You don't care, so that means you're Kid."

"Fine; you got me. I've got a plan to get my evil self up on the roof. Just go along with it, OK?"

'Whatever,' Conan thought. He seriously hated working with Kid instead of trying to catch him.

"Oh, it's almost ten," said Kaito, checking his watch. "I'd better call my assistant to kill the lights."

"I thought all three of them were up on the roof," said Conan.

"I mean my _real_ assistant," said Kaito cryptically, winking at Conan, which looked awkward on Agasa's face. He took advantage of Agasa's large bulk to push his way through the crowd of spectators, pulling out a phone as he went.

"It's almost time!" Nakamori yelled at his officers over the clamor. "Get everybody out of the doorway!"

Ran and Sonoko migrated next to Conan in preparation. The crowd started counting down. At 0, the lights went out and there was a puff of smoke, along with the blaring of alarms. A second later, the lights popped back on, revealing stacks of police files in the designated space, all labeled '1412'.

"Calm down; he's still in here somewhere!" Nakamori yelled loudly. "Pinch everyone's face if you have to!"

"Aren't there a bit too _few_?" Jirokichi asked.

"You're right!" Ran exclaimed. "Kid must still have them!"

"Search everybody who is carrying either a bag or has a large frame!" Nakamori yelled over the clamor.

Suddenly there was a flash of black smoke and Dark Kid stood in the enclosed area, holding a Jirokichi mask in one hand and a trash bag in the other. He began to systematically fill it, keeping the room at bay with a grenade.

If people had been panicking before, it was nothing compared to what they did now. There was practically a stampede as the crowd ran up to the titanium bars to force their way out, but of course they didn't give way until Jii manually opened them from the control room. "Who…are you?" Nakamori asked, keeping his distance but not fleeing, his gaze fixed on Dark Kid. The only others who hadn't fled were the police officers and Conan.

"I'm him," said Dark Kid, pointing at a police officer with wavy hair. "Where are the rest of the files?" he asked. "This isn't what I was promised. Do you want to be responsible for me killing all these people?" He held the grenade up higher, his thumb prepared to rip out the pin.

Kid dropped another smoke bomb before reappearing at the door in full Kid costume. Leaning against the doorframe, he said, "If you want the rest, then why don't you catch me?" He laughed as he ran out, closely pursued by Dark Kid, who looked livid. The cops stayed clear until both thieves had disappeared.

"What now, Nakamori-keibu?" asked a cop.

"We take them both down," Nakamori growled. As he led the way out of the room, the sound of Kid's laughing and Dark Kid's yelling gave them a clear path to follow.

XXX

"Aren't you done yet?" Haibara asked Akako irritably.

"Oh, sure, never mind that Kuroba-kun's silly heist earlier made me bone-tired," Akako retorted, drawing on the roof with red chalk. "Have you two gotten the trap laid yet?"

"Of course. Why do you think we're waiting?" asked Haibara.

"Why don't you just _chill out_?" Akako asked fiercely. "Go do a science experiment or something."

"You're the one defying the laws of science," Haibara retorted.

"Will you two _please_ just drop it?" Hakuba asked.

"I will if she will," both girls said unanimously.

'I can't believe I'm thinking this, but Kuroba, _please_ hurry up,' Hakuba thought to himself.

"Done!" Akako announced. Hakuba immediately rushed forward and placed the two other bags of police files in the middle of the circle. The bags had been placed on a skateboard, which was tied to a fishing line. Hakuba took the line and ran off across the roof, hiding behind an air vent for the time to spring it. Haibara hid behind a closer vent with a clipboard, interested to observe the coming spectacle. Akako crouched on the other side, ready to perform the necessary spell. They all turned off their flashlights and waited.

The door downstairs suddenly burst open and Kid ran out, closely pursued by Dark Kid. Kid ran past the circle and stopped at the far side, taking care not to tread on Hakuba's line. "As promised, I brought the files." He said, gesturing at the bags before him. Dark Kid stopped running and his eyes narrowed.

"Why didn't you put them all downstairs?" he asked. You wouldn't have had to lead this chase.

"If I'd given them all to you before, you would've run a greater risk of getting caught by the police. Up here, we can have a silent trade-off. Just do it quick before the police catch up with us or else we'll _both_ be in trouble.

"This…is too easy," said Dark Kid. "We both know that. How do I know this isn't a trap?"

"Fine, I'll leave," said Kid. He dropped a smoke bomb and Dark Kid watched as Kid flew away on his hang glider. Dark Kid took another step forward, then stopped. He peered around, almost as if he could _see_ the trap.

'Come _on_,' Hakuba thought; the hand holding the line was beginning to sweat.

Dark Kid then took a handkerchief out of his pocket and held it in front of him. He watched it blow in the wind for a minute, and then smirked. With absolutely no warning, he suddenly pulled the grenade back out of his cloak and waved it about. "I'm not an idiot, you know. If you don't come out, I'm dropping this off the roof and into the street. The hang glider wasn't going into the wind, which means it's just a dummy. Now…" he was cut off in his rants by the stairwell door bursting open again, revealing Inspector Nakamori, who was red in the face and had a look of pure loathing on his face.

"Freeze!" Nakamori commanded, drawing his gun. Several helicopters lit up the roof with their spotlights, making Dark Kid cover his face from the bright light. Seeing that he probably shouldn't stick around, Dark Kid decided to do a grab and run, forgetting about his suspicions in his haste. The moment he entered the magic circle, Hakuba pulled the files out of the way and the night lit up in red light, outshining the helicopters, the streetlights, and the stars. The only thing that could be seen was the moon, which had turned red.

Kid bounded out from his hiding spot and stood defiantly in front of Dark Kid, who was trying with all his might to escape his prison. "You really are a fool, aren't you?" Kid began. "To think that we'd just _roll over_ for an intruder like you."

"You're the arrogant one," said Dark Kid. Then he pulled his grapple out of his coat, shot it out, and wrapped the rope around Kid. Before Kid could free himself, Dark Kid yanked on it and Kid fell into the circle partway. Dark Kid then grabbed Kid by the wrists and raised him up to eye level. This was more easily achieved since the circle's magic had made Dark Kid rise off the ground. "Don't you see? I never wanted to take your place. I wanted you to join me in a better conquest of the world. We could have all the jewels you could ever want! It would be that much easier to find Pandora! That's one jewel we both want, you know."

There was a silence as everyone stood watching the exchange take place. They were so fixated that nobody noticed Conan come out of the building to join them. Kid broke the silence with something that nobody expected, "As tempted as I am by that offer, I'm doing just fine on my own, thank you very much. Maybe you should just go home and sell out your propaganda _there_." He shoved Dark Kid away, fell down on the ground, and yelled, "Do it!"

The trap wasn't for him, so he made to leap out of the way, but just as Akako opened the rift, Dark Kid suddenly grabbed Kid's cape and began dragging him in. A look of terror came over Kid's face as he slowly began rising upwards. In an unprecedented move, Nakamori suddenly ran forward and jumped on Kid, grabbing him by the legs. Then his real motives came to light as he yelled to the other cops. "Give me a hand here! We can't let the bxstxard escape!" Instantly, all the other cops ran forward and dogpiled them, but even that wasn't enough. It slowed down the ascent almost completely, but they were still moving upwards and Dark Kid wasn't letting go.

Conan, utilizing his split second judgment yet again, whipped out his stretchy suspenders, looped one end around a jutting pipe and the other around himself. Then he leaped right into the pileup, hitting the button once he had a firm grip. The force of the suspenders was the extra edge they needed. The ascent stopped completely. Dark Kid, finally losing his grip, sailed upwards through the dimensional rift, yelling, "NOOOO!" until his voice faded.

After Dark Kid was gone, everyone fell to the ground, exhausted. Kid, as per his normal style, slipped out of the pileup and flew away, prompting the helicopters to give chase and Nakamori to race off back down the stairs in hot pursuit, with several cops lugging the bags of files behind them.

The four people left gathered at the remains of the circle. Akako began, "We might be at odds with each other, but despite them, we worked together and put Dark Kid in his place. However, we were forced to share secrets with each other that all of us probably didn't want to. Therefore…" She pulled something out of her pocket, dropped it on the ground, and the world went black.

XXX

'Where am I?' Conan thought to himself, opening his eyes and looking around. In the light of the crescent moon, he could see he was still on the museum's roof. Then he noticed someone lying next to him. "Haibara!" he exclaimed, shaking her awake.

"Kudo-kun?" she asked dreamily. "What happened?" Then her usual air of suspicion came back. "You didn't do _pervy stuff_ did you?"

"No!" said Conan at once, shuffling backwards. Then they were both distracted by a figure across the roof. "Kid!" Conan exclaimed again.

Although he didn't know it, it wasn't Kid, but Akako, flying away on her broomstick with Hakuba. She thought to herself, 'For Kuroba-kun to finally become captivated by me, I can't have a pint-sized detective remembering who he is. This one though,' she looked back at Hakuba, '_this_ one doesn't need any assistance.'

* * *

I hope that was epic enough for you guys. It also prevents the canon from getting disrupted. If anybody wants to draw Dark Kid, then go right ahead. Just be sure to credit me since I created the character.

Next chapter will be the last. It'll be the wrap-up stuff. It'll be sort of humorous, but it's main purpose is to tie up a final loose end and to explain why this chapter is a V2.


	10. Epilogue - Explanations

For those of you who are wondering why this chapter breaks my policy of 1,500 words or more, well that's because this actually isn't a new chapter. This is basically just a continuation of the last chapter. The reason I put it here like this is for one reason: to trigger any author alerts and story alerts all of you might have. After reading your comments from last chapter (and taking a long time off after exams), I decided to completely rewrite the last chapter. I admit it: I screwed up. (I was under a lot of stress, all right?) I specifically added several elements which your comments and PMs complained about it not having, most notably action, drama, and complete mayhem. If you haven't read the new version of the chapter, I highly recommend you do so, if only to give me some peace of mind. Of course, please comment and tell me how much better (or worse) it is compared to the original version.

* * *

Epilogue

Kaito sat in class, reading the results of his latest escapade on his phone. It was a simple story, mainly about Nakamori's assurances about Dark Kid being gone forever, but it made him happy all the same.

"Did you hear?" a voice asked suddenly. Aoko stood over Kaito, peering over his shoulder. "Dad got offered a promotion!"

"Oh, what for?" asked Kaito. "Catching some fake thief doesn't really warrant a promotion, I'd have thought."

"How rude!" Aoko exclaimed loudly. "Dad rid us of that Dark Kid character as sure as you please! He's been celebrating ever since!"

"So what promotion did he get?" asked Kaito, feigning interest.

"Well, he got offered a promotion, but he turned it down. He said that he was the only one capable of catching Kid and that he couldn't leave it in the hands of a rookie."

'Same old Nakamori-keibu,' Kaito thought to himself, grinning.

"If he thinks he's the _only_ one capable of catching Kid, then he forgot about who helped him out this last time," Hakuba piped up from his desk nearby.

"WHAT?" asked Aoko angrily, gripping the back of Kaito's chair in rage. It was then that Akako walked in the room, her long purple hair swishing behind her beautifully. Hakuba's face grew red the moment he saw her. Aoko noticed the distraction and, noticing Hakuba's face, decided to get back at him via teasing rather than yelling.

Once Hakuba had been distracted, Akako approached Kaito and whispered, "I dropped a memory remover on the two 'kids' and Hakuba-kun. None of them remember your identity, your address, or my powers. I couldn't do anything about the police, but I doubt they'll be a problem."

"They aren't the ones I'm worried about," muttered Kaito, absentmindedly performing an internet search for Pandora in his agitation. It didn't give any results he cared about.

"If you're looking for the gem, maybe you need a witch's help to find it," Akako suggested. "I happen to know one that might…"

"No," said Kaito firmly. "I don't need any more assistants. If I do, I'll come to _them_. Got that?"

Akako rolled her eyes at his arrogance and got back up. "I hope you fail then, Kaitou Kid-san," she said sweetly.

"Wait," said Kaito, snapping the phone shut and putting it away.

"What?" asked Akako. Then she noticed that he was holding a certain…object in his hand. She turned to flee, but it was too late.

"_Forget_," Kaito commanded, making Akako return to her seat robotically while forgetting his true identity. He held up a bug he'd just retrieved from her and smiled, happy that the status quo had finally been returned to normal and he could focus on getting Snake and his superiors behind bars once and for all. Happy at this prospect, he propped his feet up on the desk and stared out the window, hopeful for a brighter future.

* * *

So, at this point, I can only hope that you all have reread the previous chapter and gained a higher opinion of me. Since this is the epilogue, that means it is the final chapter for this story. I'd like to apologize again for all the delays, but I've been busy with both schoolwork and personal projects (most notably my book I've been writing). Sorry to say, but those take priority. I'm going to try to write more in the future, and I'm going to finish my Minami Edogawa series, starting with revealing how Kogoro got out of that dunk tank in Part Three.

Thanks again for bearing with me and don't forget to REVIEW!

~CoolKid94~


End file.
